


A Drink to Share

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Wolf gets tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Wolf brings Isshin some sake, Isshin gets handsy and Wolf doesn't say no.





	A Drink to Share

When Wolf first met Isshin he had felt terrible for the simple fact that he had just cut down his grandson. It wasn’t an enjoyable process but he would do anything to protect his master and if it meant bringing down Ashina’s heir, then so be it. Still, it made him feel hesitant to speak with Isshin at first but after talking with Emma and Lord Kuro, it was the best lead they had to their goal of breaking the dragon’s heritage. Surprisingly, Isshin didn’t yell at him but thanked him for stopping Genichiro from becoming something less than human. Shura, was what Isshin had called it when someone was so full of rage and hatred that nothing was left for them but to destroy. In Genichiro’s desperation to keep Ashina safe, he had allowed his hatred of the ministry cloud his judgment, had attempted to force a pact with Lord Kuro and ultimately had embroiled himself in the accursed rejuvenating waters. Isshin understood that and was grateful to Wolf for putting an end to it. Wolf learned much from Isshin about histories that were not his own and tips on where to head in his search for the various objects needed to allow him access to the fountainhead palace. 

He was making his way through Mibu village when he stumbled upon an exiled merchant and the specialty sake he was selling. It was much to fancy to have been made in this cursed village but Wolf didn’t really care how the other had come into possession of it. It was a deliciously aromatic sake and he thought it would make a wonderful gift for Isshin. He had already given sake to both Emma and the Sculptor, so it was only fitting that he share one with Isshin. Wolf paid for it and made his way back to Ashina castle, grappling his way up and to Isshin’s room. He slipped in and knelt down in front of the older man, bowing his head. “Lord Isshin,” he murmured.

“Call me Isshin, I’ve never been a fan of the whole ‘Lord’ title, eh Sekiro?” Isshin grinned. Wolf had been surprised to find out that Isshin moonlighted as Tengu, a man determined to rid Ashina of infiltrators, or “rats” as he called them. He had been the one to nickname Wolf and when Isshin called him that it had all come together. It made sense to Wolf then why Emma was always worrying about where Isshin was when Wolf had always thought the older man was just in his room. “Relax, sit and have a drink with me,” Isshin said. 

“I shouldn’t. Lord Kuro needs me to locate the remaining pieces for the incense,” though he was tempted. He hadn’t had a cup of sake in a long while and certainly never something of this quality. 

“I’m sure that Lord Kuro would want you to take a moment to unwind, if just for a moment. Come now.” Isshin grabbed two cups and poured out the sake, handing one over to Wolf. The younger man hesitated but eventually took the cup. Isshin grinned and took a sip of his own. “Ah! Dragonspring sake is divine, I’m grateful you thought of an old man when you got hold of this.”

“You’re an important man,” Wolf murmured as he took a sip. It was sweet and made his head swim almost immediately. “A sake of this quality would only fit men of Lord status.” 

“Preposterous. Sake is sake and should be enjoyed by all.” Isshin finished his cup and poured another, topping off Wolf’s which was already half gone. “I am only important because I made the right choice at the right time, nothing more. I would argue that you’re an important man too, you’ve got a mission that is more important than anything I’ve ever done. To sever immortality is a great task to undertake.”

“I am doing as I am bid,” Wolf said, finishing off the second cup. By now his head really was misty, his eyes were unable to quite focus but he was still coherent and able to function, for the most part. “I abide by what my Lord commands.” 

“Yes, yes, you’re loyal as any shinobi ought to be. But what about you? Your life is yours, is it not? In the end, you’ve got to find something to live for that isn’t just your master.” Isshin hummed softly and poured another cup for Wolf. “Come here, boy!” Isshin patter the pillow beside him. Wolf normally would have said no but he was tempted when alcohol had been involved. Isshin was much older than him but no less handsome. When he was younger he no doubt had people who fought to be by his side, not only because he was handsome but because he was a powerful and strong leader. Wolf pulled himself up and sat down beside Isshin, sipping his sake. The sake was making him warmer than he would have liked, so he tugged his white scarf off and folded it beside him. Wolf’s cheeks were flushed with drink but he found himself unable to stop. 

“I don’t have any other goal in life. I was raised to be a shinobi and to serve my master. That is all.” 

“I suppose I can’t fault you for your determination.” Isshin grinned. They shared the rest of the sake between them and when they were finished Wolf knew he was going to regret it. His head would be splitting in the morning but for now, he felt good. He didn’t pull away when he felt Isshin’s hand rest on his thigh, nor when it slipped under his haori. He hadn’t been intimate with anyone in a long time and it didn’t matter that it was with someone so much older than him, all that mattered was that he enjoy it and move on in the morning. Wolf blinked slowly, pushing his haori off, glancing at Isshin whose own eyes were glazed over. He was drunk but he knew full well what he was doing. Isshin’s delicate fingers ran over Wolf’s bare chest, touching each scar that littered his skin. “A shame you’ve gotten yourself into so much danger,” he murmured.

“Same could be said for you,” Wolf replied. Isshin chuckled and shrugged. Wolf didn’t want to waste any more time with words, didn’t want to talk. Isshin was an older man, he was sick, but he wasn’t weak. Wolf climbed into the man’s lap and straddled his thighs, already feeling a hardness from Isshin. 

“Don’t think me pathetic, it’s the sake,” Isshin scoffed. Wolf felt his lips twitch, shaking his head. He had no intention of judging anyone, let alone Isshin. “Take off your clothes and turn around,” he told Wolf. 

There was no romance because this wasn’t in any way between two loving partners. This was two men, drunk and desperate for intimacy they couldn’t find elsewhere. But Isshin wasn’t cold, wasn’t cruel by any means. Before Wolf could move, the Lord pulled the shinobi in and kissed him. It wasn’t gentle or sweet, but fierce and full of heat. Wolf shuddered and curled his fingers into Isshin’s yukata, feeling the older man’s hand lift up and pull Wolf’s ribbon out, his dark mixed white hair falling down. 

Wolf stood up and stripped, pulling off the rest of his clothing until he was bare to Isshin. He turned around and got on his knees, shivering when he felt the warmth of the other press against him. “You’ve done this before,” Isshin whispered in his ear. Wolf bit his lip and nodded. 

“Not for some time, but yes,” he admitted. 

“Good, then this won’t be difficult.” Isshin’s arm came around, hand wrapping around Wolf’s semi-hard cock. The shinobi’s breath hitched, his hips rocking into each thrust, a pitiful whimper escaping Wolf when Isshin released him. “Get yourself comfortable,” Isshin murmured. Wolf heard shuffling and while Isshin was busy, positioned himself. He leaned forward, pressing his chest and arms into the tatami, lifting his ass up for easy access. He felt slightly ashamed for giving into such primal urges but at the end of the day, he was only human. Wolf closed his eyes for a moment, gasping when he felt cloth wrap around his wrists. 

“What-”

“Calm down, just having some fun. You’ll be fine. Plus, I doubt some cloth would keep you bound,” Isshin chuckled. Wolf relaxed, thr words rung true. His prosthetic would allow for an easy escape, yet his initial reaction was from years of work and training, he couldn’t so easily let himself be caught. Though if he weren’t drunk none of this would be happening. Wolf looked at his hands, bound by cloth and at the moment, at Isshin’s mercy. Wolf shuddered when he felt a cool oil drip down his ass and Isshin’s hand grabbing one cheek, pulling it apart. He tensed at the feeling of Isshin’s oiled finger, but relaxed, remembering that the more he tensed, the worse it would be. Isshin’s finger slipped in with relative ease, working in and out of Wolf to loosen and relax him. 

“Mm…” Wolf grunted at the intrusion of the second finger but it too felt better after a moment. It had been so long since Wolf had had sex with another man, had had someone inside of him, that it took him a moment to remember the pleasure and accommodate Isshin. A third finger followed the second, then a fourth, Wolf soon reduced to shaking as Isshin worked them all in. The oil was so slick, helping Ishin’s fingers slip in and out without resistance, Wolf’s hips rocking back into the other. “Just...fuck, give it to me,” Wolf growled. He didn’t want Isshin’s fingers, he wanted his cock. 

Isshin chuckled and withdrew his fingers, wiping them on his yukata before slipping out of it. Wolf couldn’t help but turn his head, curious to see what Isshin’s cock looked like. The Ashina Lord was decently sized and girthier than Wolf remembered his past partners. Wolf bit his lip and stuck his ass out more, wanting this more than he wanted to admit. 

Isshin grunted as he oiled his cock, giving it a few strokes before lining himself up with Wolf. He was older, he hadn’t expected his night to end like this but Wolf had brought sake and the shinobi was a good looking young man. Isshin grabbed Wolf’s hip with one hand and guided himself to Wolf’s hole. He pressed the slicked up head to Wolf, shuddering as he pushed in. 

Wolf winced, the head was thick but Isshin wasn’t cruel enough to push himself all the way in. He waited, rubbing circles into Wolf’s hip to help relax him. Wolf gave a light rock back, shuddering as Isshin’s hips gave a weak thrust, the older man doing his best to hold back. “Finish it,” Wolf groaned. Isshin hummed, grabbing Wolf’s hips with both hands and pushing himself in until his hips were flush against Wolf’s ass. The shinobi grunted the pain wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t something he had experienced in a while. 

Isshin began to move, pulling out and thrusting back in, groaning. With each thrust, he was consistently enveloped in a warm, wet heat that was becoming addicting. Wolf’s grunts changed into quiet moans and even some whimpers whenever Isshin thrust particularly hard, hitting the younger man’s prostate. They set a steady pace, with Isshin’s thrusts being deep and hard, each one driving Wolf forward, the younger man’s moans growing louder. He pulled at his bound wrists, shaking his head as he rocked his hips back. His mind was muddled and all he wanted was that sweet release that Isshin was going to give him. The older man’s hips snapped, burying deep into Wolf before pulling out and doing it all over. He reached around to wrap his hand around Wolf’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

Wolf moaned, jerking his hips into Isshin’s hand and back onto his cock. The pleasure was building and his mind was blanking. Isshin’s thrusts were getting more erratic, he wasn’t going to last much longer either. A well-timed thrust and stroke from Isshin were the last that Wolf needed, the shinobi letting out a choked sob as he found his release, cumming thick spurts onto the tatami. His breath was ragged, his body tensing as he rode out his orgasm, hole clenching around Isshin’s cock. Isshin growled, gripping Wolf’s hips and slamming into him, groaning as he came, spilling his seed into the shinobi. His hips twitched as he rode it out, pulling out after a moment and tugging his yukata back on. Wolf collapsed onto the tatami, panting as he rolled himself onto his back. 

He didn’t remember much after Isshin led him to a room he could use. Wolf passed out and woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He snuck out the moment he didn’t feel like he was going to die and made his way to a spring to bathe. Wolf flushed when he looked at his hips, slight bruises having formed as a reminder of last night. 

Later, as he knelt in front of Lord Kuro, he was asked if he had finally taken a moment to himself. Wolf coughed and shook his head. “My Lord, I...yes, I took a moment,” he admitted. Kuro smiled.

“I spoke with Lord Isshin and he said it was wonderful to see you finally unwind. I’m happy you got to relax.” Wolf nearly choked but kept his face straight. 

“Yes, my Lord,” he murmured. If Isshin weren’t Lord of this castle, he would have killed him.


End file.
